Shingeki no Kyojin: A Ray of Hope!
by Asakurama
Summary: The Titans have been defeated and wiped off the Earth. Or have they? What happens when an even stronger Titan appears and is able to reproduce? It is named 'The Mother'. The 129th Trainee Squad is up against all the Titans thrown at them, whether it be Aberrant or Deviant; they just won't give up. (Please PM your applications!) (Rated 'T' for some character's potty mouths.)
1. Form!

Well, I'm back with another OC Submission. Don't worry, I'm not discontinuing Waves!, I'll update it either tomorrow or the day after. It's getting really hard to capture appearances because like nearly half of you didn't send an appearance part of the submission. Bad Applicants! :p Reminder that there are NO Canon Cast in this story. Now, without further ado..here is the submission form for "Shingeki no Kyojin: A Ray of Hope!"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin(Sadly)

* * *

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age: (Meaning when in the trainee squad, and an additional age for when graduated.)

Gender:

Species: (If Titan Shifter, explain how you got to be one, and your appearance when you shift along with your rank((15 Meter Class, etc)), weight, and special ability)

Sexual Orientation:

Ethnicity:

Hometown:

Birthday:

Appearance:(Mandatory)

Weight:

Height:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/etc?:

Personality: (At least 2 paragraphs, please make it somewhat detailed.)

Good Traits:(At least 3)

Bad Traits:(At least 3)

Backstory: (I expect to see a lot of backgrounds that have angst because it IS Shingeki no Kyojin. At least 2 paragraphs.)

Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status?)

Likes: (At least 3)

Dislikes: (At least 3)

Fear(s):

Habit(s):

Military Occupation:(Only for when you graduate)

Military Rank: (Commander, Officer, Technician, etc.)

Special Talents:(Optional)

Love Type: (Who are they compatible with?)

Anything you want incorporated with your character in the story?:

Are you okay with your character dying?: (If not, I will respect your wishes. If so, how?)

* * *

Well, that's it! Let's hope that I get a lot of applications so I can make a professional choice of who to accept c:  
And thanks to Masakisseu and Dancing Bears for references for the sign-up sheet.

~Asakurama


	2. My OC

I've decided to post my Original Character, also one of the Main Protagonists of the story, Shingeki no Kyojin: A Ray of Hope! Here he is!

* * *

Name: August Cane.

Nickname(s): August has been called many things, but Hypocrite, Moody, and Flames are the ones that stick out.

Age: 18-21(Trainee Squad to Graduate)

Gender: Male.

Species: August is without a doubt a Human.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Ethnicity: Canadian.

Hometown: August used to live in Wall Sina, Hermiha District. That is, until he moved to Wall Maria, Shiganshina District with his family.

Birthday: July 27th

Appearance: The first thing people notice about August is that he has flaming orange hair and vibrant eyes to match, his eyes flicker a lot as if they were full of fire. His bangs part to the right. August usually wears an outfit consisting of a t-shirt, long pants, and worn down shoes. When graduated, his uniform consists of the regular uniform plus a sky blue sweater underneath the jacket. He has fair skin from being in the sun a little and he's skinnier than most, having been deprived of food by his greedy parents. He only recently started to gain weight. He's very tall, and has to look down on most people. Despite the skinny part, he's very muscular.

Weight: 96lbs

Height: 6'3"

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/etc?: N/A

Personality: August is the type of person you'd call 'One of a kind'. He switches his personality depending on the mood. When it's a serious mood throughout, he'll usually try to lighten up the crowd with some jokes. August loves to joke around and can brighten up even the gloomiest person's day when he tries. In a time when everyone's happy when they're all supposed to be serious, he'll usually snap and yell at them for not taking their time wisely, leading to him being called a hypocrite.

Meanwhile, in battle; August has a slight mood change where it's all about finishing the job. He cares deeply for his comrades and never wants to see them get hurt, even if they hate him or vice versa.

Good Traits: August's good traits consist of him being honest, kindhearted, and helpful. He demonstrates these traits nearly everyday if people come to him for help/questions.

Bad Traits: August can be annoying at most times, he can be very stubborn, and most of all, he pushes people away if he thinks they're not worth his time.

Backstory: August grew up in a greedy household, his sister being 6 years younger than him. He was 13 when he had to move to Wall Maria, and he was 14 when the Wall was attacked for the latest time. It was a normal Autumn day and Ellie was playing with her scarf. August was playing with a toy car, and his Aunt was knitting another scarf for herself to stay warm. Ellie then got up and went to her room. August followed after her. They played together with the car and her doll for about an hour until they felt the ground shake and heard what sounded like thunder. August opened the window, only to see a hideous monster staring right back at him. A Titan. August grabbed Ellie and ran downstairs, telling her to hide in the cellar until he came back. He told his parents and Aunt that he knew a place where they'd be perfectly safe. He led them straight to the Titan before dashing off, watching them get killed. He felt guilty but he had to protect his sister. He made it down to the cellar and hid with her until it was over.

Afterwards, August and Ellie lived a great life with their new adoptive family. They were well fed and August volunteered to be enrolled in the academy, to protect his new home. With no protests because they all believed in him. August was enrolled into the academy and excelled greatly with high marks and being ranked 1st place, now being able to use the 3DMG correctly. August vowed to protect his new family and never let anything or anyone harm them.

Family: August's family that used to live with him consists of his Mother, Father, Aunt, and his younger sibling. Whilst his adoptive family consists of his new mother, father, and brother.  
Bailey Cane-43(Trainee Time) 46(Graduate Time)-Housewife-Alive(Trainee Time) Deceased (Graduate Time)  
Jeremiah Cane-45(Trainee Time) 47(Graduate Time)-Military Police Brigade-Alive(Trainee Time) Deceased (Graduate Time)  
Naomi Smith-38(Trainee Time) 40(Graduate Time)-Clothing Maker-Alive (Trainee Time) Deceased (Graduate Time)  
Ellie Cane-13(Trainee Time) 16(Graduate Time)-Sells clothing for money, makes clothing as well-Alive (Throughout)  
Kylie Aster-35(Trainee Time) 37(Graduate Time)-Bakery Shop Worker-Alive(Throughout)  
James Aster-38(Trainee Time) 41(Graduate Time)-Homeworker-Alive(Throughout)  
Vincent Aster-10(Trainee Time) 13(Graduate Time)-No Occupation-Alive(Throughout)

Likes: August likes many things, including things such as showing off, joking around, figuring out things he didn't already know, and the winter weather.

Dislikes: August dislikes many things, but if he'd have to choose his top three..they'd be animals, closed and or tight spaces, and when everything is so quiet, you can hear other people's heartbeats.

Fear(s): August has a fear of closed spaces; it makes him feel as if he's trapped with no way out of it. He also has a fear of losing his sister to not only death, but something else as well.

Habit(s): August has a weird habit of wiggling his eyebrows when he's scared. He doesn't know when he does it, he just does it on impulse when he's in fear of something.

Military Occupation: August chose to be in the Survey Corps/Scouting Legion.

Military Rank: August is currently the 2nd Leader of the Survey Corps.

Special Talents: August is very stealthy and quick, being able to use his 3DMG effectively to zoom past trees and or Titans. It also adds on effectively to his skill with killing Titans. He has impeccable aim, being able to hit the right spot nearly every time.

Love Type: August loves it when girls have this secrecy about them, mysterious girls are his type. He loves a good mystery and loves puzzles, so he tries to put two and two together to try to figure out what others are hiding. He has quite a thing for people with an unusual hair color/eye color. He also loves it when they remind him of his sister a little bit. Brave but delicate.

Anything you want incorporated with your character in the story?: Maybe a scene where one of the Trainees or Graduates find out about his dark secret of leading his parents and aunt to their deaths. Maybe a scene where his new family is in danger and he's already stuck with a few other Titans while trying to protect other civillians.

Are you okay with your character dying?: I'd be alright with it, but I'd rather August live to the end, due to him being a main protagonist.


End file.
